


In Your Arms

by AnywherePlace (BrownShrike)



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Blatantly Self-Indulgent Crap, Chubby Nie Huaisang, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Kinks, Fat Character, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Say No to Realism, Sorry Not Sorry, Troubled Wei Wuxian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownShrike/pseuds/AnywherePlace
Summary: Nie Huaisang and Wei Wuxian cuddle and talk about all sorts of stuff.
Relationships: Niè Huáisāng & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Mó Dào Zǔ Shī | The Untamed Kink Meme 2020





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mo_dao_zu_shi_kink_meme_2020) collection. 



> I really wanted to write my own liberal take on this (because cheap emotional gratification is always fun), but I also really want to read this kind of story written by OTHER people, so PLEASE WRITE MORE FOR THIS PROMPT. IT IS SO GLORIOUS AND DESERVES LOTS AND LOTS OF SUBMISSIONS. Also, I know this sounds like a fragment from a bigger story, and I'm being intentionally vague about Wei Wuxian's predicament. You'll have to forgive me, I guess. To mods: please deanon me.  
>  **Prompt:** I basically just want chubby, adorably squishy Huaisang taking care of his trauma twink friend WWX, and fretting over him.  
> Huaisang should be lovely and pudgy, with round cheeks, tummy rolls, soft thick thighs, a fat butt, stretch marks, maybe even small titties. He's just soft and lovely. Meanwhile, WWX is skeletal and malnourished, with sunken cheeks, dull eyes and greyish skin. He's poor, he's sleeping on a bare mattress on the floor of a studio he's starving himself to afford, and Huaisang has to play all his tricks just to get him to agree to come over to "hang out" which is Huaisang's way of forcing WWX to eat, and getting him a few hours of sleep on a real bed.  
> Huaisang cuddles WWX, brushes his hair for him, gifts him nice things (like a weighed blanket, and a space heater, and warm winter coats because "look, i can't fit in this anymore, you should have it").  
> Eventually, he just breaks, and begs WWX to move in with him and Mingjue, so they can take care of him  
> If this ends in Mingjue/Huaisang/WWX, or even just nMJ/WWX, i will be VERY happy, but it doesn't have to be shippy. Just a fragile trauma twink being cared for by his soft squishy friend is enough for me.

"Seriously, we need to hang out more often."

Wei Wuxian gazes pensively at his friend.

Back in middle school, Nie Huaisang was... not bullied, not _exactly_ , because nobody was suicidal enough to bully Nie Mingjue's younger brother, but, well ‒ he had some unflattering nicknames. Guinea Pig, for example, or Pork Bun. Now, at the age of twenty, he is still chubby, and _some_ people think he really needs to lose all that weight, but Wei Wuxian knows that Nie Huaisang has a... remarkable number of admirers. His phone is constantly assaulted by messages from suspicious-sounding characters with usernames like Mr. Yao, Daddy Ouyang and Big J. G. S., who are obsessed with his personal blog and are dying to see more pictures of their favorite plush-sized marshmallow beauty (in Mr. Yao's terms; Big J. G. S. just keeps raving about his amazing thick thighs, and Daddy Ouyang has a _thing_ for round tummies and stretch marks). Nie Huaisang handles them with impressive poise and charm. And quite frankly, he _is_ gorgeous, with fantastic hair and radiant skin ‒ unlike Wei Wuxian himself.

Not that Wei Wuxian _cares_ about being beautiful, no. He understands, however, that most normal people _don’t_ resemble walking corpses from low-budget horror flicks with nonsensical plots. Unfortunately, not eating enough does that to you. Sometimes, you are simply forced to choose between food and rent, so to speak. Wei Wuxian never complains about his living conditions ‒ he rarely mentions them at all, in fact, but he also loves spending time at Nie Huaisang's place. They are great friends, so obviously they enjoy each other's company, and Wei Wuxian is definitely not _insincere_ about it, but ‒ he is also deeply fond of Nie Huaisang's ridiculously spacious, elegantly decorated bedroom, which is larger than Wei Wuxian's cramped, coffin-like apartment. And it certainly helps that Nie Huaisang himself can be a total cuddle bug. An unstoppable hugging machine.

"Come here," Nie Huaisang smiles and pulls Wei Wuxian into a soft ‒ and completely innocent ‒ embrace. Nie Huaisang may be a rich, fashionable, secretly adventurous mooncake boy with an exciting personal life, online _and_ offline, but he treats Wei Wuxian with tactful gentleness. "Want to take a nap?"

"Nah, I'm good," Wei Wuxian shakes his head, relaxing almost immediately. He is dreadfully exhausted after a hectic shift at the mall, but it would be kind of rude if he just fell asleep on Nie Huaisang's wonderful belly. "Can we watch a movie instead?"

"Oh, sure," Nie Huaisang nods. "Like... _The Revenge of Man-Eating Sand Worms_?"

Wei Wuxian high-fives him. "I'm lucky to have a buddy with a fine taste in films."

Nie Huaisang grins. "Right? This is what I call an exquisite sequel."

As opening credits begin to roll, Wei Wuxian closes his eyes for a couple of seconds and inadvertently jams his bony elbow into Nie Huaisang's side. "Sorry."

"No worries, I'm too fat to feel it," Nie Huaisang snickers. "By the way, will you stay for dinner with us? My brother promised something delicious."

Wei Wuxian bites his dry lower lip. Nie Mingjue always has this mildly terrifying expression on his face, but he is much nicer than he seems once you get to know him, and his cooking skills are truly incredible. Seeing how Wei Wuxian only has a single pack of dirt-cheap instant noodles and a jug of tap water at home, Nie Huaisang's invitation sounds very, very tempting. "If your brother doesn't mind..."

"Of _course_ he doesn't," Nie Huaisang exclaims. "He likes you! I've never told you about it because I'm _jealous_ , but he actually respects you for being so independent."

"I work in retail, and you're a young published writer," Wei Wuxian chuckles bitterly. "I'd say your accomplishments are more impressive, all things considered."

"I write poems and short stories for overly pretentious literary magazines with minimalist cover designs," Nie Huaisang waves his hand dismissively. "Poems, short stories and blog entries. It’s not like I'm about to release a hit novel. I'm _working_ on it, but... yeah. And you are trying your very best to make it on your own. After all that..."

He pauses and looks away. They never really talk about 'that incident' with Wei Wuxian's former foster family, because the mere sound of Yu Ziyuan, Jiang Cheng and Jiang Yanli's names makes Wei Wuxian go silent, almost physically unable to speak, and Nie Huaisang obviously doesn't want to hurt him. As far as Wei Wuxian can tell, Nie Huaisang has a perfectly decent relationship with Jiang Cheng ‒ if nothing else, their public online interaction is generally peaceful and positive ‒ but most of the time, they avoid the topic altogether. Literal years have passed since that day, but even now, Wei Wuxian has no energy for this conversation.

"Anyway, listen," Nie Huaisang says and starts brushing Wei Wuxian's long hair very carefully as the characters on the screen yell and wail about being devoured alive by sand worms. "I have this super nice winter coat, but since I'm obese, I can no longer..."

"You're not _obese_ , for Heaven's sake," Wei Wuxian snorts. "Just chubby."

"Okay," Nie Huaisang shrugs. "In any case, it doesn't fit me anymore, but I'm too stingy to give it away to a random stranger, so... maybe you could use it? It would make me feel a bit better. No, much better."

Wei Wuxian sighs. He is not dumb, and he can tell that Nie Huaisang is trying to support him in a way that won't make him lose face. Not that it really matters at this point, but he appreciates Nie Huaisang's efforts, and moreover, he _does_ need winter clothes. He would never accept money, not even from Nie Huaisang, who is objectively loaded, but a 'used' coat? He suspects that Nie Huaisang only put it on once and decided that his butt looked too heavy in it. Hell, this barely counts as 'used'. 

"Sounds cool," he replies after a minute of hesitation. "Thank you."

"No, _I_ must be thanking you," Nie Huaisang objects hastily as he finishes tying Wei Wuxian's hair into a somewhat neat ponytail. "And I'll be even more grateful if you agree to spend a night at my place."

Wei Wuxian smirks. "Wow. How... direct."

"Don't 'wow' me," Nie Huaisang frowns. "I'm not suggesting anything indecent, you silly boy."

He wraps his arms around Wei Wuxian's near-skeletal shoulders. There is no tension between them, no awkwardness typical for people who might be vaguely into each other. Nie Huaisang's romantic interests lie elsewhere (he never gets specific enough about it), and Wei Wuxian ‒ truth to be told, Wei Wuxian doubts that he deserves to be in a relationship with anyone. 

"I just want to have a fun night with my friend," Nie Huaisang explains patiently. "Depending on your mood, we might define 'fun' as 'eating crackers in bed and sleeping until noon', like we're twelve again. My brother won't even yell at us if you do it with me. He's dead serious about things like hospitality..."

"...look, I know you want to help me."

Nie Huaisang blinks.

"You don't need to," Wei Wuxian continues. "You're a sweet guy, and I'm incredibly happy that we're friends, but... I only have myself to blame for everything. The whole... deal with the Jiang family, my money problems, my lack of formal education, my... all of my dumb shit, basically. And you're practically trying to adopt me, which is a bad idea, as Uncle Jiang's experience shows so clearly," he adds with a wry smile.

"Right now, I'm simply trying to rope you into a sleepover, and _you_ are complicating things for no reason at all," Nie Huaisang interrupts him. His voice is calm, but there is a faint hint of desperation in his large dark eyes, and it makes Wei Wuxian's heart ache a little. "And incidentally, Big J. G. S. is messaging me about my ass again, and I want you to compose an appropriately graceful response with me. Can we do that, at least?"

"Big J. G. S., huh," Wei Wuxian scratches his head. "Can't really argue with that."

It's just one night, he tells himself. He can enjoy one night in a warm bed, with his best friend ‒ his only friend, perhaps ‒ by his side. In the morning, Nie Huaisang will beg him to stay for another day, and then for a week, and Wei Wuxian will have to refuse if he wants to be a decent person, but for now, he can have some hours of undeserved peace in Nie Huaisang's arms.


End file.
